Many hydraulic valves used on mobile equipment and industrial fluid power automation systems are controlled by electronic driver components. Such electronic driver components include electrical interfaces between an electronic controller (or valve driver) and the valve. The electronic driver components also typically include a solenoid coil as part of the electrical interface.
Existing valve drivers typically have the electronic controller and the solenoid coil positioned separately and electrically connected to each other through wires. However, in many automation systems, it is preferable to reduce an amount of exposed wires to make the systems less susceptible to failure as a result of moving parts interfering with the wires. In addition, reducing an amount of wiring can make the system less complex, and cheaper.
Thus, improvements are needed for new structural mounting designs that enable valve drivers to more easily be integrated into the automation system or mobile equipment, and enable fast and easy removal or replacement of electronic driver components.